Wide Open
by oatsandroses
Summary: They knew that this day was coming but hoped to be in better terms. Torrey was needed back on TVD which leaves Paul and Torrey wondering where everything went wrong. Wesvitto - Paul Wesley and Torrey DeVitto; Fanfic
1. Them

They have planned for this day to come but that was months ago when they were still married. _Army Wives_ had been canceled and it was said that if/when it was canceled that her character, Meredith, would return to _The Vampire Diaries_ and maybe become a regular on the series. It was yesterday at three PM when she received the call from Julie Plec informing her that her character would make an appearance in episode five so she should hop on the next flight to Atlanta as soon as possible. She has heard the rumors flying around about Paul and Phoebe but decided to not pay attention to that, she knew that things would be awkward and people would look at her differently and that was something that she was not prepared nor excited for. Her flight left at six so she took a shower and changed into something comfortable for her four hour trip from Los Angeles to Atlanta. She wasn't sure on how long she would be there so she packed enough for a few weeks making sure to pack a few sweaters and coats, because it can get freezing there during October. Looking around the house one more time making sure that she got everything she needed she left the house and took a taxi to LAX. When she arrived to the airport she ran into a few fans and took pictures but refused to take off her sunglasses, she was exhausted and knew she didn't look a bit decent. An announcement was made telling the people in the airport that the flight to Atlanta was leaving soon so she signed a few more pictures and walked in the direction of her plane. The plane took off and reality set in, she did not know if she would be able to handle this but she is an actress it is her job to act; she has been told that she is good at what she does so she would apply it to real life. Taking in a deep breath she watched the black ground turn into blue skies and white clouds.

There was a soft tap on her shoulder and she lifted her eyelids.

"The plane has landed sweetie."

"Oh, thank you ma'am."

She shifted in her seat and sat straight up to look out the window and she was indeed not in the air anymore. She let a few people pass her when she was leaving the plane not really wanting to leave but she was unemployed and she needed the money. She swore that she was going to get dizzy waiting for her bag to appear on the conveyor belt, no matter how many times she has been in this place it never sat well with her. Exiting the taxi cab she was faced with the hotel she was going to be staying in, she almost told the driver to take her to what used to be Paul and hers apartment but luckily caught herself in time.

Opening the door to the suite she walked to the window to get a look at the view, The Ritz-Carlton always provided her with the most beautiful views and she had to snap a picture of the morning sky with her phone. After a deep breath of fresh air she walked in the room to unpack. She stuffed her clothes in the drawers and sat up everything she needed in its appropriate place. Her call time was at one thirty so she slid in a nap before she set out.

Stepping onto set felt strange, usually when she would come here it was to visit Paul and maybe even shoot a scene or two so everything felt backwards. She found her trailer luckily avoiding the stares of the crew and got settled pulling out her script for a refresher before going in front of the camera. Her first scene was with Ian, they shared a hug and she put on the best smile that she could.

"How's it going?"

"It's going good, I was surprised when I got the call, I'm wondering where they're going to take Meredith."

"Hey, if you stick around Damon too long you might be a vampire."

"I'll keep that in mind." They laughed.

Feeling good about her scene she made way to the crafts table hoping to get a quick bite before lunch. When she was about to walk in the trailer she halted and saw the person that she was hoping to avoid all day, Paul, but he was not alone. He was currently talking up Phoebe Tonkin and Torrey wondered why she was even there, trying to avoid an awkward situation she quickly turned around and hurried to her trailer. Tears started spewing down her face and she couldn't control them, seeing Paul was harder than she would have thought and she did not know how she would be able to make it through the week knowing that this would not be the first time she would have to see him. Pulling herself together she stepped out the trailer for lunch, she was starved so she filled her plate up with everything that smelt good. Sitting at an empty table, not in the mood to socialize with the cast, she pulled out her phone to check the messages that she missed. She had a message from her sister, Maryelle, she put the phone up to her ear finally taking a bite of the side of french fries on her plate.

"Hey Torrey just seeing how you were doing, call me if you need anything, love you, bye."

After erasing the message she called her sister to let her know that everything was going fine, she made sure to not say the word "good" because that is what everyone says when they are feeling like crap. She had a few laughs thanks to her sister and hung up the phone now checking her social sites, Twitter, Instagram and Facebook, nothing new was going on as far as she could tell so she gave all her attention back to her food. After feeling stuffed she threw what was left in the garbage and carried her water in hand planning to go to her trailer for another review secession of her lines. Turning around she halted; dead in her tracks, paralyzed, because she saw him, and this time he saw her.

**Paul's POV**

He remembers it like it was yesterday, Julie came up to him privately telling him that his ex-wife would be returning to the show. She told him that Meredith was needed in a storyline and he understood, he had heard the news about _Army Wives_ being canceled and he felt for her. He knew what it was like to be out of a job and he was glad that she had something for her they may have been broken up but if he was honest with himself he was glad that he would be able to see her again. He knew that this day would be coming but he was hoping that Torrey and he would be on better terms and actually talking to each other. Sure, they chatted a few times but it was never longer than a minute, he talked to her while she was in Haiti for her new film and wanted to make sure that she was well. Lifting himself out of bed he started his routine which consisted of a shower, a change of fresh, baggy, clothes and of course; his hair. Flicking off the light to his apartment he drove himself to set and was greeting by Ian who looked like he had a late night with a bottle and walked to his trailer. It did not take him long to get into character, playing Silas came naturally to him and he loved to be the bad boy every once in a while. Everyone who watched the show and saw his interviews knew that he loved playing Stefan but hated him brooding and crying all the time. Thinking that he left his phone on his chair after filming a scene with Nina, he made his way back to the filming location. He heard a laugh that he loved, it sounded so familiar then he saw her, he saw Torrey standing in front of him talking to Ian about something that made him heard that sound that used to make his world stop spinning. He had to admit that she looked good and well and he smiled at her, there was a vibration on his chest coming from inside the pocket of his jacket and he pulled out his cell phone to see the name Phoebe pop up on the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Paul, it's me I was wondering if you could use a little company on set today?"

"Uh yeah, sure come over."

After hanging up he made his way back to his trailer to tidy things up for when Phoebe arrived. He wouldn't call her his girlfriend or what they had was anything too serious but he was seeing her and enjoyed her company. They met through Claire Holt and ever since they hit it off, he liked her personality and humor and enjoyed spending his time with her. There was a knock on the door he went to answer it and was faced with white teeth and beautiful eyes, they shared a hug and Paul welcomed Phoebe inside.

They started talking and somehow Torrey popped up, he wanted to tell her that she was on set so that she wouldn't be surprised or shocked if she might have seen her walking down the halls. Phoebe wanted a little snack so they made their way to the crafts trailer sneaking in a little snack before they chow down during lunch time. He was in the middle of telling her a story about an embarrassing moment that happened to him when he was in a restaurant when he saw Torrey from the corner of his eye quickly turn around and speed away. He held back his sentence processing what happened until he saw Phoebe staring at him questionably he shook his head and returned to the story gaining a laugh from the brunette.

He had one more scene to shoot before lunch and he couldn't wait to get it over with, it was an underwater scene, he was not a big fan of water so pretending to drown in a box never came easy to him. He joined Nina, Kat, Ian and Phoebe at one of the lunch tables, he saw Torrey taking a seat at one of the other tables when he was walking in and wanted to see how she was doing but she was busy talking on the phone. He heard that intoxicating laugh of hers and he wondered who was on the other end of the line, everyone's voices faded away and his focus was on Torrey. He made sure to not stare at her or in her direction because he did not want his cast members to notice his lurking but Torrey had his undivided attention and she didn't even notice. Finishing his plate he went to go throw away what was left of it and he halted and stared into those deep, chocolate brown eyes, he saw her and this time she saw him.

**Mutual POV**

They stood there for a while staring into each other's eyes, frozen. Torrey could feel that all eyes were on them so she found the movement in her legs and walked pass him offering a tight lipped smile as her hair followed along behind her. Paul followed her out with his eyes and looked over at the table he was just sitting at and saw everyone quickly return to their meals acting as if they didn't see the exchange. He sat his tray on top of the trash can and hurried after Torrey, he looked around and saw her heading for her trailer and he started a light jog to catch up with her, he hasn't seen her in a while and wanted to see and talk to her.

"Torrey!" He chased after her.

She turned around and saw Paul now walking up to her. She did not feel like talking to him now she needed time to get used to seeing him around first.

"Hey can we talk?" He said catching his breath.

"Yeah, what's up?"

They started walking again towards her trailer and neither one of them knew how to start. There was a silence between them with nothing but the sounds of nature surrounding them.

"So how have you been?" Paul opened.

"I've been good."

He knew how she was doing he saw the Instagram posts and twitter updates she looked like she was doing great without him. Yes, he un-followed her on Instagram but not because he wanted to be a jerk but because he couldn't look at her face, he was trying to move on and seeing that beautiful smile every day would be hard for him to do that. Soon after she reciprocated but he still did check up on her every once in a while and sometimes he wish that he didn't. In all her posts she was smiling and hanging out with family and friends and he was glad but deep down it did hurt to see her having a great time without him. He however didn't know how she was feeling on the inside, emotionally sure you can smile in a picture all you want but that does not mean that that is how you feel on the inside.

"You?" She looked over.

"Great."

Torrey nodded her head walking at a steady pace she knew that he would be great since he was seeing someone else and it angered her. The last thing she wanted to do was fight, when they decided to split they talked about being friends but did not know if they would commit to that or not, not because they did not want to, but because they knew how hard it was going to be. They had a deep love and that is hard to transform that into friendship without being jealous or still have that feeling nagging at you that you made the wrong choice. She would like nothing more than to be friends with Paul but she knew that it would be difficult but she was willing to work on it if he was.

"I don't want to beat around the bush but I'm sure that you've heard about Phoebe."

That name stung her; the last thing she wanted to hear was her name.

"Are you two dating?" She swallowed hard.

"Yes and no."

"What is that supposed to mean, Paul?"

He could tell that her structure changed and he made sure to be careful with his words.

"We're just friends but it could possibly turn into something more."

She looked past his shoulder not wanting to look him in the eye, she could feel the tears swell in her eyes and tried to push them back.

"Two months. Two months Paul we were together for six years and you get over me in two months. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me? How much it makes me feel like crap, how much it makes me wonder if what we had was real, because it was real on my part. How could you do this to me?"

Tears were rushing down her face like a stream and Paul cursed himself for making her cry, he hated to see her upset; it pained him. He did not mean to find someone else so quickly it just happened and he could not take it back. He had no idea of how Torrey felt, how much it hurt her to see him and Phoebe together but he could imagine that if it was the other way around and Torrey was seeing someone else that he would no doubt punch that man in the face. He wanted to tell her that what they had was real and that he does love her and that she would always hold a place in his heart no matter what but he could not formulate the words. Torrey stared in his eyes waiting for an answer but when she knew that she was not going to get one she shook her head and closed the door to her trailer leaving Paul standing there full of emotions. He walked up the stairs wanting to knock on the door and comfort her but knew that it would not be the best of ideas so he walked away. Walking into his trailer he saw Phoebe sitting on the small couch he gave a smile and kissed the apple of her cheek.

"I have to film in a few minutes are you going to be okay here?"

"My mom called so I'm going to meet up with her for a while." Phoebe was not sure if she should ask but decided to anyway, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good, see you tonight?"

"It's a date." She smiled.

Paul walked her out before heading back on set, he saw Torrey talking to Candice she seemed better from the last time he saw her but he could not help but feel horrible. Candice saw him staring in their direction out of the corner of her eye there was a rumor spreading around that they got into a huge fight outsidebof Torrey's trailer she usually did not pay attention to rumors but this one seemed legit due to Paul's staring and the puffiness under Torrey's eyes that she did her best to cover up with concealer. She focused her eyes on Paul and gave him a smile and small wave he returned the action and Torrey turned her head to see who Candice was waving at. When their eyes met they held their gaze until the director, Josh, called his name ready for him to shoot the next scene, he looked back over at Torrey who still held her gaze on him and walked away hopping in front if the camera.

ᗓᗓᗓᗓ

After a cold shower (and not for the reason you might think) he ran his fingers through his hair and plopped his back on the bed. All throughout dinner he could not focus on the gorgeous woman in front of him his mind was solely on Torrey and no matter how hard he tried to shake it she kept finding her way back in his mind. He felt horrible he could tell that Phoebe knew that something was going on and he apologized for it and gladly she understood.

"If my ex showed up I would be acting the same way."

He wanted to ask her about _if her ex-husband showed up how would you be acting_ but kept that to himself. For the rest of the night he kept his attention on her and had a good time getting to know her, the night ended with a kiss and they drove their separate ways. He found himself scrolling through his contacts and landed on the contact "T" he stared at the contact not knowing why, he did not want to call her but something was nagging at him so he quickly threw the phone to the side and closed his eyes shutting off all thoughts.

Chapter End.

**A/N: This is MY take on Paul and Torrey's relationship/breakup this is how I would THINK that things might go down. I have no personal relationship with either one of them but I do watch/read their interviews both when they are together and when they are not so I do "know" them in the slightest. Some of the stuff I write is based on true facts/events but nothing in particular to this chapter besides Army Wives being canceled and the pending relationship between Paul and Phoebe. I just thought that I let you know that before this story goes any further. Make sure to leave a review for me and I'll update soon! **

**XO**

**Ashlyne. **


	2. Him

Rolling out of bed at five AM he started to get ready for his day of exhaustion which included filming for thirteen hours then heading to the gym for a boxing lesson and ending his day with a nice dinner with his lady. After a hot shower to wake him up some more he changed into sweat pants and a plain shirt because he was going to change again for wardrobe and he didn't think that it was necessary to wear anything fashionable. Pulling up to location he parked in his reserved spot and saw that Ian and Nina were already there. Walking into wardrobe he saw his onscreen brother getting fitted for another leather jacket he walked up to Susan who gave him his outfit for the day and he got changed in his trailer.

"Let's just get through today."

Tomorrow was the day that everyone enjoys, the start of the weekend he didn't have to work or study any lines he had a few days devoted to relaxing and family time. His alarm went off signaling his call time so he made way to the onset Salvatore boardinghouse. Thirteen hours and a Mystic Falls party later he was ready to build some muscle with his boxing practice. Boxing was something that he did to keep up with the vampire status; he hated exercising so boxing was his substitution for that. After a shower he got dressed for the night driving up to the Italian restaurant, the waiter walked him to his reserved table as he waited for his date to arrive. He was checking his messages when he heard heels clacking on the wooden floors and he looked up from his cell and was faced with a beautiful masterpiece. She wore a black dress that had sheer straps back to the sold black fabric forming a bralette going back to a sheer middle that transformed back to a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. The color of a stale orange and tan flowed on both sides of her toned legs grazing the floor and she paired the outfit with felt high top booties and hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She looked wonderful and he was so lucky to have her, he stood up and pulled out the chair for her and with a thank you she sat down and scooted herself in.

"You look phenomenal." Paul gawked.

"You don't look do bad yourself, Paul." She smiled. "How was your day at work?"

"It was good, tiring, you?"

"You know the usual I filmed a few scenes and took a flight here and here I am."

Paul opened his mouth to respond but the waiter was arriving ready to take their order. Paul gazed at the menu looking over the choices and spotted something that suited his fancy.

"I'll have the chicken and pasta with a glass of water, Torrey?"

"You know what, that sounds good, I'll have the same."

The waiter nodded and headed back to place their order. Paul turned to Torrey and gave her a questionable look.

"What?"

"No lasagna?"

"I'm turning over a new leaf, you know spicing it up a little." She moved her hands to emphasize her point.

They laughed and it felt as if time stood still, every time he would see that smile and hear her laugh through his ears everything froze and she was the only one in the room. The first time he met her he could not believe his eyes he had to double take to make sure he was seeing correctly, she was the most beautiful girl in the room and he made it his mission to make her his wife. Four years later they said their I do's and they just celebrated their one year anniversary and he couldn't be happier.

Their food arrived and he waited for Torrey to take a bite before he took his, it was the way he was raised, don't sit down first, don't eat before she does, be polite his mother made sure if it.

"This is really good."

"Well I'm glad you like it."

They talked for a while about work and stress and plans for their weekend, they hadn't seen each other in a while so it was nice to be able to communicate face to face. Torrey lives out in LA filming Pretty Little Liars playing a mysterious Melissa and auditing for other television and movie roles while he is down in Atlanta busy with The Vampire Diaries playing a brooding Stefan and soon to be ripper. Them being 2,000 miles a part was hard on both of them but somehow they were making it work. Paul badly wanted Torrey to move to Atlanta so they wouldn't have to be in a long distance relationship but he would never ask her to move. Asking her to move would be like asking her to quit being an actress, their were more opportunities for her in LA and she could score more roles than she would if she were to move to Atlanta and he just couldn't ask that much of her. Even with all those reasons the feeling in his stomach to ask her never went away, he loved her and wanted to spend more time with her even it it was just for a few extra hours a day. Dinner was over and both of them were too full for dessert, they took a taxi to their apartment to turn in for the night. Walking in they shared a kiss they were a private couple not into public displays of affection so whatever they did (besides holding hands or Torrey latching on to his biceps) stayed behind closed doors. He wasted no time capturing her lips while they were walking up the steps, it felt like years had passed since he had seen her and it drove him insane. He lead them over to the bedroom and helped her out of her dress, she had the perfect body scattered with small tattoos here and there and it was all his. He laid her perfect body on their bed and tasted her lips again savoring the flavor like his lips were on fire and hers were the water trying to put out the flames. Her body fit perfectly under his and her skin was silk against his touch. She was quick to roll them over and pull his shirt from skin, ripping apart his buttons in the process as his arms slid up the sides of her legs to cup her rounded bottom. Their lips touched again and Torrey was now on her back trapped between hard abs and a soft mattress, kisses trailed down her flat stomach and between her thighs and he slid his hand in her thong sliding it down her toned legs. Making his way to her feet he slipped off his pants and boxers and without warning slid into her. She felt so good around him and no matter how many times they had sex he never got tired of her. Moans filled the dark room as Paul increased his speed sliding deeper into her and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist matching the rhythm of his pumping.

"I love you so much."

Before Torrey had a chance to respond he crashed their lips together and moved his tongue in and out of her mouth until they both were gasping for air. He could feel her nails racking along his back which only motivated him even more than the sound of his name escaping her lips. She orgasmed and watching her face while she released made him cum like a waterfall inside her filling her up with his juices. He rolled over beside her and watched her as her breast moved up and down taking in what just happened, man was she beautiful with sweat appearing along her hairline and her perfect lips that he could kiss all day open slightly to catch her breath. She was the perfect woman and she was all his. Torrey looked over at Paul and after staring in his eyes she placed a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you too."

ᗓᗓᗓᗓ

Paul slipped out of the bed not wanting to wake his sleeping beauty he had the whole day planned for just him and Torrey and he made sure that no one would ruin it, that all his focus and attention would be on her and only her. They were flying to Los Angles on Sunday to visit family and stay until Monday because he had no scenes to film on the start of the week. Torrey's favorite breakfast meal was grits and biscuits, he was not a big fan of grits so he made a side of eggs, bacon and toast. He heard the bed rumbling from their room and made his way back. Torrey was just opening her eyes when she felt his lips press against hers.

"Good morning."

"Good morning." She replied sleepingly.

She squealed as he lifted her up from their bed and carried her to the kitchen sitting her down on the stool in front of the island. He stole another kiss and set the plate down in front of her.

"What's all this?"

"The first thing to check off the list." He smiled.

Torrey looked at him questionably but decided to go with the flow ready to know what was next on the list that he had planned. After scooping the grits inside the biscuit to make a grits and biscuit sandwich she took the first bite. He looked at her and smiled she always had the weirdest eating style but whenever he would give in and try something that she came up with he would enjoy the taste. After finishing their meal they made way to the bathroom to start their routines, after a shower they got dressed. Torrey put on her basic jeans and a shirt the forecast said that it would be a little chilly out so she threw on a blazer and put her over-the-shoulder bag on along with her flats. He wore denim jeans and a plain dark blue shirt and threw on a hoodie of his own, they added their sunglasses and went out for a walk. Walking became a part of their daily routine whenever they were together. He decided to take her to a place that his friend had told him about called Lovers Cove it was just along the ocean and was a beautiful and romantic place. He put his camera in Torrey's purse and they set out it was a few miles away so they took the car and parked a few blocks away from the place when they arrived. He lead her to the sign that read Lovers Cove and they posed for a picture afterwards he opened his mouth to bite her cheek and smiled as she slapped his arm playfully. He stared at her and drew her in a quick kiss on the lips. Already missing the taste he kissed her again and they started walking back to the car, he loved it when she would latch her tiny fingers around his bicep it encouraged him to workout more and he felt like he was her protector. He opened the car door for her and when she slid in he jogged to the drivers side. They returned home and passed out on their bed he pulled her in closer to his clothed body kissing her ear as he inhaled her sent and closed his eyes taking a nap with his love. He woke up and she was still wrapped up in his arms, sleeping soundly. He blew on her ear and heard a giggle come from her mouth he smiled and blew it again and she laughed harder and turned around and showed her teeth forming a bright smile just for him. He switched his view from her chocolate brown eyes to her Angelina Jolie shaped lips. She did the same and before she knew it his lips were on hers and hands were wrapped around her waist as she was pulled on top of his body. His hands traveled to down to her ass and he griped it tightly then loosen his grip repeating the motion to earn few moans to fill his mouth, he heard a growl and he pulled away to look in her eyes.

"Growling now are we?"

"That's my stomach and besides I don't growl, I purr."

Torrey brought her lips to his ears and purred like a cat moving her hands up and down his arms. A growl escaped his lips as she purred in his ear and he kissed her lustfully again then remembered that she was hungry so he pulled away taking her to the kitchen. He cooked her pasta with plants, he swore that he made it himself but she thinks that it was frozen and all he had to do was cook it up but she gave him an A for effort. After their dinner they gathered on the couch to watch a movie, they barely turned on the television that they had, they were always so busy to even turn it on but when they did it was either to watch a scene or two from The Vampire Diaries or to watch a movie. The couple watched Love Actually as Torrey rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

ᗓᗓᗓᗓ

It seemed like he spent most of his life on a plane. Whether it was flying to an event or to conventions, meet and greets he was always in the air, he hated flying but duty calls. He would never complain though, he got to travel the world basically for free because of his job and he got to experience new cultures and countries like he's always wanted to and he was thankful for that opportunity. Right now they were on a plane to New Jersey to visit his family in which he hadn't seen in months. Even though, he hasn't seen them in what felt like forever he never lost contact, everyday he would call in to check up on everyone and see how they were doing. He would always text his sisters and send them gifts whenever he saw something that he knew that they would like just so they know that he's thinking about them and to remind them of how much he knows and loves them. Torrey would sometimes take in upon herself to visit them just for a hello and possible shopping trip with his younger sisters, Leah and Julia. Although, much like Paul, she hasn't seen them in a while due to her busy work schedule of filming both Pretty Little Liars and The Vampire Diaries practically at the same time. Their plane landed and they headed straight to the house not wanting to wait any longer. With a few firm knocks on the wood, Leah opened the door.

"Paul! Torrey!" She hugged her siblings.

"Hey Jules." He held on longer.

They walked in the house and were welcomed with hugs from everyone. He loved his family and was glad that he had a few days off so that he could visit and spend more quality time with them. The couple walked upstairs to his old room which Agnieszka redecorated to fit her son's and daughter in law's standards when they started to sleep over. They unpacked and after sharing a few kisses they headed back downstairs to join in for lunch. The table immediately roared with conversations catching up with each other for all the time that they had missed.

"So Torrey how are you liking it on set?"

"Everyone is so nice so it's great."

"How's dance going Jules?"

"Great, I have to show you guys my new routine."

"There's a carnival going on tonight, I think that we should all go as a family." Leah chimed in.

Everyone at the table agreed to the family fun night and starting clearing the table and their dishes which Torrey insisted on helping Agnieszka with. When the oldest Wasilewski, Monica, arrived along with her husband and two kids they set out to the carnival that was happening down town. The moon was out and shining along with the lights of the rides creating a beautiful display. They all loved rides so they got on everyone that they could. Torrey and Julia wanted a rush of adrenaline so they got on the most exciting "ride" that they had. It catapulted you 300 feet into the air at 100 miles an hour, he thought that they were crazy but he couldn't wait to watch the tape over and over until he ran out of tears from laughing so hard. Everyone gathered around the ride as the girls were getting strapped in, they held on tight to the metal bars on both sides of the seat as it moved them back to stare at the nights sky. He was already laughing at the girls, he could see the regret in their eyes on the screen filming their soon to be reactions. Without warning they were catapulted into the air and their screams, woo's and curses filled the star lit sky. The Wasilewski's on the ground were laughing their lungs out as they watched the dare devils eyes grow wide as the seat was spinning in the air. They were descended back down and it took so time before they both stood up from the seat. Playfully, Torrey faux kissed the ground earning laughs from the crowd and they made their way back over to the family. He bought everyone the tape of his wife and sister reactions to the ride so that they could all look back on it for a good laugh whenever they needed one. Everyone started to slowly drift away from the group each going off doing their own thing, he took his wife's hand and lead her to the ferris wheel so they could have some quiet time together for a little while. He stared at her sculpted profile until she turned to face him and placed a nimble kiss on his perfect, pink lips.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I do, and I love you too." She replied.

They reached the top and waved to Leah and Julia who were in line for popcorn. When they were placed back on the ground they held hands and rejoined the family who were ready to turn in for the night. They started their journey on foot back home all the while talking about the great time that they had and how they had to do it again sometime.

Chapter End.


	3. Her

The sound of her alarm snapped her out of dreamland and to reality. Not that she could remember her dream or if she even dreamt at all but being under those sheets felt better than anything. Knowing that she would want to stay in bed, right before she closed her eyes for the night she set a second alarm especially for this occasion. Closing her eyes she rolled back over turning her body towards the window so that she wouldn't sleep fully but simply rest her eyes. She inhaled the pillow and sunk her face deeper into it; burying herself in it as if someone had broken into her room and she was hiding away in the snow white pillows. She knew that this was a dangerous game but her body had a mind of its own and it wanted to rest. Just as she felt herself drifting off her second alarm rang, this time she hopped out of bed and sat at the edge of it. She regretted moving too quickly, her head was spinning slightly so she stayed still until it passed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she made way to the bathroom. Flicking on the lights she stared at her reflection and ran the hot water, splashing her face with it before scrubbing her teeth. Pulling up to set she took a deep breath and dug in her purse for her sunglasses and started her journey to wardrobe and makeup. She sat in her chair in front of the large mirror and watched as Monica curled her hair and talk about the morning that she's had.

Monica was twenty five pursuing her dream job and was blessed to land one on The Vampire Diaries of all places. She was engaged to her high school sweetheart and was ready to tie the knot in a few weeks. After waking up in the wee hours of the morning driving frantically to the bridal shop it turns out that her dress was a few sizes too small. Apparently someone had mistaken her eight as a five and when she went to try it on it wouldn't fit pass her thighs. She remembers back when she and Paul were about to tie the knot and when things went downhill. They weren't as extreme as having the dress not fit but the little things, which turned out to be the most important.

"Babe everything is going to be okay."

She swore if she heard those words one more time she would lose her mind more than she already has. The orchid bouquets for the table's centerpieces that were arranged perfectly to her liking turned up missing and they had to settle with roses. She hated roses they were such a cliché flower but they ended up looking good on the tables. The ring bearer got a case of the sniffles the night before and not wanting his snot everywhere they had to do without one. Despite those and other complications the wedding was beautiful and all that mattered was that she was marrying the man of her dreams and he was marrying the girl of his dreams. During their first dance he drew her in for a kiss.

"Are we done complaining now?" Paul smiled.

"All done."

Monica's words snapped her back to planet Earth. She hopped out of the makeup chair and made way to her trailer skimming her lines. She already knew her lines by heart and could say them in reverse if they wanted her to, but she always made sure because you could never be too safe. She stepped out making her way towards the onset hospital to film her scenes. The gang has finally found out about Bonnie's death and they went to Meredith because she was the only one that they knew would help on a supernatural case. Since Meredith was recently fired, she had to sneak around the hospital for some supplies. She almost got caught by one of the doctors but said that she was just checking up on a patient and she'll leave quickly-which she did.

Filming that scene over and over again for the next three hours all in different angles and coverage she was finished for the day. She wondered why they wouldn't just buy a new camera so it would shorten the amount of time it takes to film one scene but kept those thoughts under lock and key in her busy mind. She closed the door to her trailer and passed out on the couch. She stared up at the ceiling not really sure why she was still on set since she had no more scenes to film so she rolled off the couch almost making her face meet the floor and there was a knock on the door. She quickly fixed her hair in the mirror and opened the door to see Paul. She stepped to the side to gain him access inside. Her eyes watched him as he walked in far enough and turned around to face her. After closing the door she folded her arms under her chest and waited for him to speak keeping a great amount of distance between them.

"I wasn't sure if you would still be here." He opened.

"Yeah I'm not sure why I'm here; I was just splattered on the couch actually so I guess I'm tired." She smiled.

Paul returned the smile and just stared at her. She watched him as thoughts were running through his mind and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

Paul looked at her as his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you for dating Phoebe. She seems like a sweet girl and I'm just happy that you're happy. If you're happy that is."

"You have no reason to apologize." He ignored her implied question. "I know if you were seeing someone else I would have reacted the same way and I'm sorry that...if I made you feel like..." He was struggling to find his words.

"It's okay."

Tight lipped smiles appeared on both of their faces as they got lost into each other's eyes. A knock on the door snapped them out of their trance and Mark was behind it looking for Paul. He was needed on set in a few minutes. Paul walked up to the door placing his hand on her lower back for a second as he walked out. She wasn't far behind them but she was making her way to the hotel instead of the boardinghouse. She let the water hit her bare body as the steam opened up her pores while she was cleansing her mind.

It was nice to see Paul today, something felt right talking to him and deep down there was hope for them. Hope that they could be friends that they could get past the awkward stage and maybe hang out. Thinking back to the conversation she realized that he never answered her question. She didn't really ask him if he was happy but it was implied and he let it go through one ear and out the other. Maybe he was trying to spare her feelings or maybe he wasn't happy, only time would tell.

Looking down at her hands that were wrinkling like raisins telling her that she's ran up enough of the water bill she stepped out. She heard her phone vibrating against the hardwood of the nightstand and she answered it but it was too late. Waiting for a voicemail she went to lotion her body and cover it with clothes. She returned to her phone to find that he had a voicemail from Ian.

"Hey Torrey, some of the cast are going out tonight and we wanted you to come. If I remember correctly you're staying at The Ritz so I'll pick you up at ten."

Chuckling at the fact that he didn't give her a choice to object she sat on the bed opening _The Silent Wife_. Jodi and Todd are at a bad place in their marriage. Much is at stake, including the affluent life they lead in their beautiful waterfront condo in Chicago, as she, the killer, and he, the victim, rush unfortunately toward the main event. He is a committed cheater. She lives and breathes denial and he in dual worlds. She likes to settle scores. He decides to play for keeps. She has nothing left to lose. The Silent Wife is about a marriage in the throes of closure, a couple headed for catastrophe, concessions that can't be made, and promises that won't be kept. The book was finished in a few hours and glancing at the time that read eight o'clock on the dot she started to get ready...for dinner. Room service would be something that she would worship if the prices weren't expensive most of the time but it was better than going out to the store, shopping around only to take it back to the house, wait around an hour to cook it and only then eat it. She sat at the table chewing her macaroni and cheese; it wasn't creamy just how she liked it. She accidentally looked at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty. Tapping her fork against the pearl plate contemplating on whether she should go or not she got up and sped to her closet picking out appropriate single-life wear. She wasn't exactly sure where they were going so she went with a flowing white spaghetti strap crop shirt. Moving down she slid on hugging, dark blue skinny jeans and for her feet, black peep-toe heels. She had no time to assist her growing locks so she let it fall straight past her shoulders. Glancing at her rose gold watch she made her way downstairs to be greeted by Ian who was sitting on one if the chairs in lobby.

"You look amazing." He eyed her attire.

She smiled, "Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

She wasn't lying; Ian looked dashing in his black jeans, boots and dark blue V-neck. The shirt hugged his muscles and pecks and his hair was messy but he wore it well. They walked out the doors and got into the black town car provided by Uber. Some talk was exchanged between the two but it was nothing major and no awkward silences. She glanced out of the tinted window making everything darker than it already was, and let the lights from the street lights shine on her face and the wind from the slightly opened window blow the top of her head. She still had no idea where they were going but decided to let it remain a one sided mystery until the car stopped. Speaking of, Ian opened his door then jogging to the other side to open her door. She offered him a smile and said her thanks finally turning around to see their destination.

"Bowman Arrows?"

"It's a club of some sort. It provides you with music and food, a perfect combination."

They snickered and walked into the spot scoping out the crowed until they saw some of the cast. At a booth sat Candice, Katerina with her beau, Nina and Phoebe. She assumed that Paul was in the bathroom or at the bar downing a few shots to avoid a what could be an awkward situation. Walking over with Ian leading the way they greeted the cast and Torrey slid in next to Nina making a brunette sandwich with Kat in the middle.

"Well don't I feel like a midget."

The group laughed at her comment. Kat was a tiny girl and happened to be the shortest out of the group with Nina being the second. The group sobered up as Paul made his way from the bar joining the group. They didn't exchange hello's verbally, smiles seemed to do the trick and they were perfectly fine with that.

The night was going great there was no silence at the booth everyone joined in on the conversations and she was glad that she decided to come out and more importantly thankful that Ian invited her. She removed her hand away from her mouth shielding her laugh, they were all a bit tipsy but nothing that they couldn't handle.

"Let's dance!" Candice shouted.

"Uhh no." They made eye contact and laughed.

"Paul I understand you, but Torrey come on you look so cute! Now get your ass on that dance floor."

She looked at the rest of the group with a surprised look on her face in shock of Candice's words.

"Are you implying that I don't look cute?" Paul joked.

The booth roared with laughter and once again her mouth shielded her smile. It was a habit of hers whenever someone would say or do something to make her laugh she would cover her pearly whites to block her grinning like an idiot.

"Okay let's go!" She shook her shoulders.

The girls started slipping out the booth one by one until they all were dancing to the pumping beat. The men however stayed behind and enjoyed the girls from afar with small smiles on their faces. Paul wasn't entirely enjoying the way that Ian was staring at his ex, but he reverted his attention back on the current girl who had his affections who was dancing with...his ex. Strange.

The girls were enjoying their time occasionally whipping their locks back and forth and wooing. She was surprised when Phoebe came up to her and danced next to her but she figured she was trying to build some type of friendship or more likely an understanding. Complying with her disguised request, she fully turned her body towards Phoebe and threw a hand up in the air and shook her hips to match the girl in front of her. Shortly after that they were making their way back home, Ian was a gentleman and rode with her to the hotel. Kissing him on the check they swapped goodbyes and she opened the door and closed it after saying goodbye one last time. Flicking on the light she hopped in for a quick shower to wash off the smell of alcohol and nachos. She looked at her phone for the first time in hours and replayed to her texts and missed calls then picked up her Bible to read a verse or two.

_Galatians 6:4-5_

_Each one should test his own actions. Then he can take pride in himself, without comparing himself to somebody else, for each one should carry his own load.  
_  
She smiled at the words on the page as it reminded her so much of what she went through. When she found out about Paul and Phoebe she began to look at herself differently. Question herself about how he moved on from her in two months, question her looks and comparing them to Phoebe's. She figured that the accent had done the trick and she herself would have to admit that her accent was charming (and also a little annoying but who's asking). Flipping the pages she landed on another verse.

_Colossians 3:13-14_

Bear with each other and forgive whatever grievances you may have against one another. Forgive as the Lord forgave you. And over all these virtues put on love, which binds them all together in perfect unity.  
  
Forgiveness. This took her back to when Paul had knocked on her trailer and wanted to come in. They said that they were both sorry and he forgave her for yelling at him and she for him dating someone else. The words I forgive you weren't exchanged but in their own way they were. They were taking the first steps in the post-divorced relationship plan and that brought a smile to her face. She wanted to rebuild that relationship-and she would.

Chapter End.


End file.
